If You Can't Take the Heat
by lilyflowr33
Summary: PCA has now opened Poco Villaggio on campus, which means Little Village in Italian. It's got everyone mixed up and confused, especially with Logan in the kitchen, things are getting really hot. And not temperature wise either.
1. Dana: Noise

**_If You Can't Take the Heat_**

_**Summary: **_PCA has now opened Poco Villaggio on campus, which means Little Village in Italian. And everyone has a secret hidden between its perfectly furnished alleys.

**(A/N):** I wanted to revise it. It was bugging me. So I did. And here it is.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101. Again.

* * *

If I wanted a headache, I would have spent an afternoon with Logan.

But whatever, a packed lounge works too.

The point of coming to the girls' lounge after school was to study. But how could you concentrate with all this noise? It was like blasting a stereo in your ears. I sat on the couch by the window, across from the foozball table, trying to timeline Jackson's presidency. It wasn't going so well.

France wasn't really all that. I loved the program and the people I met there, and picking up a new language wasn't that bad. But the Eiffel Tower? It's tall and pointy. Done. The cheese? It stinks. And the boys? They were the same. So after two years, I came back to PCA, and yeah, it felt like home. I missed everyone really, sans Logan, and besides, I missed the surf. But the lounge, not so much.

What can I say? I hate noise. I really do.

"Dana? Are you alright?" Zoey says from her spot on the floor. She hadn't changed much. I think she dyed her hair though.

I smile sweetly and say, "I'm fine, why?"

She continues to gaze at me. "You look upset."

Quinn doesn't even look up from her physics book to say, "Don't worry about her. She just doesn't like the noise."

I sigh and throw down my pencil. "Thanks Quinn," I say sarcastically. Ever since I came back from France and found Quinn more mature and less science-y, we became better friends, but can't that girl keep her mouth shut?

"What do you mean she doesn't like noise?" Michael asks. "I've seen her with her iPod blaring in the middle of study hall." He's the same too. I didn't know he could play the flute though. That was new.

"My iPod doesn't debate the difference between cotton and polyester q-tips with itself," I say loudly, throwing a glare in Stacy Dillson's direction as she squeals and runs out with her cotton swab pyramid.

"Pet peeve," Quinn states. She's biting the end of her pencil while she figures out a motion problem. I know because I can see her text from here. I'd tell her that I took physics back in France and could help her, but then she might feel threatened. I heard the Paige story. I don't want that happening here.

"It's not a pet peeve," I defend. "People just need to know when to shut up and not bother me."

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Yes, of course, because whoever does that is a criminal."

I smile and say, "Yes! You finally get it." Quinn narrows her eyes and shakes her head, but she knows I'm just kidding. Mostly.

"Hey guys look," Logan's voice comes from behind me. I turn to find him balancing a pencil on his forehead with his head thrown back. "Isn't this intense?" Yeah I definitely didn't miss this smileball. He's grown up though, I have to admit. Physically, not mentally. He still has the reading comprehension skill of a 9 year old. Well, at least he's able to read _Judy Bloom_.

I ball up a page of binder paper and hit the pencil off. "No."

He picks up the pencil and looks at me. "Someone's grumpy."

I roll my eyes. "Someone's stuck up."

"Whatever."

Chase looks around at all of us and says, "Why don't we just go up to 101 then?" He gets up and puts on his backpack. This kid definitely hasn't changed. Though I think his hair got bushier. I was most surprised when I came back and found out he still hadn't told Zoey. I slapped him just as she walked in. When she asked what was going on, I told her I was mad he didn't get me any free sushi. She gave me a look and picked up a magazine. Chase hugged me after that. We got pretty close after that. I'd go so far as to call Chase my best friend. But of course, never to his face.

"Why?" Logan asks as Chase adjusts the strap of his bag. "Because Little Miss Bratty here doesn't like the lounge?"

"I like the lounge," I spit at him, "I just don't like you." Then I look over at Chase. "Thanks."

He shrugs, "No problem."

Zoey smiles up at him. "That's sweet of you Chase."

I would have stayed around for the googly eyes that Chase and Zoey were surely making at each other (God why can't he just tell her?), but I was already halfway across the lounge. I didn't want to ruin their fun, but if someone wanted to hand me a chance at peace and quiet, I wasn't going to stop them.


	2. Lola: Poco Villaggio

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101.

* * *

Lola: Poco Villaggio

* * *

Before, when I peeked my head into the lounge, the guys weren't in their usual spot. In fact, they weren't anywhere. They were always in the lounge after school. It was an absolute given. But whatever, I'm not going to mull over it now. I just want to find my friends.

I finally get enough sense to look in the next most obvious place: Nicole and Zoey's dorm. Like anyone wanted to hang in the guys dorm. It was always messy and hard to walk around in. Plus, it was halfway across campus. Why walk all that way, when we can just stay here?

I'm finally in front of 101, and I pull my keys out. Even though I don't live here anymore, I live with Dana across the hall and a couple doors down, I still have my key. In fact, everyone has a key to Zoey and Nicole's dorm. Even Dustin. I stick my keys in the doorknob, but instead of turning it, the door swings open freely. Weird. They must be in here.

"Hello?" I call out as I walk inside.

"Hey L," I hear my nickname called. Sounded like Nicole. "We're just studying."

Yeah right. Chase is at the computer surfing the PCA website, Michael and Logan and playing games on Logan's new sidekick, and Nicole, Dana, and Quinn are playing Confess or Stress. Studying my butt.

"Hey Diva," Dana says to me as I sit down in the beanbag beside her. She had first starting calling me diva when we first starting sharing a dorm. She meant it as an insult when we were fighting over which bed would be ours, but then we worked it out and the name just stuck.

"How was the make-up test?" Nicole asks, genuinely interested.

"Fine," I respond, tired. "I think I did okay. I just hate algebra."

"I'm with you there," Dana responds happily, apparently happy that someone's on the same wavelength as her. Both Nicole and Quinn rock at math, and that makes Dana and I annoyed sometimes.

"I mean," I begin, "Why add letters to math? Isn't it supposed to be about numbers? It should be outlawed," I declare.

Dana agrees. "Let's write to the President."

"Yeah!" I exclaim, even though I know she's joking. "Dear Mr. President," I say.

Dana continues, "We want to bring to your attention that Freshman Algebra is killing us."

"And," I follow up, "since we know that you have no brains that we think you will agree on outlawing this stupid and boring subject." Dana starts laughing, and I follow. We always have the most random conversations, and they are so much fun.

After I stop laughing, I realize something. "Hey guys," I say, "Where's Zoey?"

"Right here," I hear her voice call. She walks in the room with a flyer in her hand, and waves it around for everyone to see. "Hey, did you hear about," she begins, but Chase interrupts her.

"The new area they built on campus over the summer down by the beach?" he finishes for her. He's still facing the computer and has his back turned to her. Zoey looks confused and about to ask how he did that, but Chase keeps on going. "They're calling it Poco Villaggio. It's just like downtown Malibu, with shops, restaurants, and even a movie theater, but it's here on campus."

I think Nicole stopped listening at shops. She's now rummaging through her purse, looking for leftover money from her last shopping spree. I, however, am confused. Did he really say _Poco Villaggio?_

Michael was thinking the same thing. "Did you just say Poco Villaggio? Is that even English?"

Chase sighs and gives Michael a look. "Hey," I add, "Don't do that. I don't know what it means either."

Michael smiles, he's happy for the support. "See, I'm not stupid. Thank you Lola."

"No problem, Michael."

But this causes Chase to get an even more distressed look on his face. Geez, we really don't know! Finally, Quinn answers for him. It's a good thing she's smart. "It means Little Village in Italian," she explains.

"Didn't anyone else take Italian with me for the last two years?" he exclaims to no one in particular, probably rhetorical too. But that doesn't stop us from answering.

"No, dude," Michael responds, "I took Spanish."

"Me too," Logan agrees.

"German," Nicole adds in.

Zoey shrugs, "Don't forget, I have Latin."

Dana holds up her hands in surrender, "I went to France for a semester, remember? _Je parle français._"

I didn't take Italian either. "My director wanted me to learn sign language for a play. Can you believe they actually take that as a language now?" I ask.

"Really?" Quinn says interested. "And to think, I wasted my time with Greek. I think learning sign language is so cool."

"It is," I tell her, "And the tests are so easy. You just have a conversation with you teacher only using signs that we learned that semester, and you pass."

"That's awesome!" Nicole says, "German is so suckish. You have to capitalize practically everything."

"I thought it was just the nouns," Zoey says.

"Whatever," Nicole responds.

"Hello?" Chase cuts in. "Remember? The Poco Villaggio?"

"That's such a long name," Nicole complains. "I want to call it something shorter."

"How can you call it anything, if you don't even know anything about it?!" Wow, I didn't know Chase could get so annoyed.

"Yeah," Logan agrees with Nicole, and ignores Chase. "Why not just 'The Village'? Like the movie?"

"Awesome," Michael chimes in and give Logan a high-five.

"Or Mini-Malibu?" Zoey suggests. I like that one.

"That's cute!" I shriek and do my special handshake with Zoey.

"Will everyone just listen?" Chase says loudly.

"Fine," I pout and sit back in my chair.

"Okay." He finally relaxes. "Anyway, as I was saying, there's going to be shops and stuff, but that's not the only thing they're adding. They're going to have a special spot on the beach for PCA students. And guess who's the new lifeguard?" he asks eagerly.

Nicole's face lights up, "Is it that new boy? Jason Higherton? Because he looks like he'd have really cute abs and I want to see him without a shirt on." Gosh, can't that girl keep her eyes off the boys?

"You know Nicole," I hear Dana say beside me, "I don't usually agree with you on these things, but I do now. He does look like he would have really nice abs."

Logan gets defensive. "Hey, my abs are better than his."

Dana gives him a look of disgust. "But you're Logan."

"It's me!" Chase yells impatiently.

Zoey jumps up and hugs him tightly. "That's great!" she says supportively and hugs him even tighter. He blushes a deep crimson. It's so obvious. Why the heck won't her tell her? And why can't she see on her own. They're both so oblivious; they're perfect for each other.

Quinn interrupts their 'platonic' embrace. "When does it open?" she asks interested.

"Uhh," Zoey says reading the flyer, "Saturday, Grand Opening," she reads off.

"Let's go together," Quinn announces.

"Yeah," Nicole agrees. "I want to shop, so badly."

"Then it's settled," Zoey says as she takes control. "We'll meet at Mini-Malibu on Saturday." She's already writing it in her PDA. I swear that girl is too organized.

"It's Poco Villaggio!" Chase says annoyed, but it's not like anyone's listening. They're all too excited about Saturday.


End file.
